Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by Supersalee
Summary: Dans son journal, River relate sa rencontre avec une étrange femme qui lui rappelle docteur, mais elle ne peut pas être le docteur puisque River connait tous les visages de son époux.
1. Partie 1

**_Dans ce texte, j'ai du improviser pour ce qui est du comportement du docteur, puisqu'on n'a pas encore vue le 13e docteur en action. J'ai calqué son attitude générale sur celle des autres docteurs. L'avenir me dira c'est une interprétation crédible._**

* * *

Journal de River Song

Date : quelque part dans le temps.

Lieu : on s'en fiche.

Chronologie de rencontre avec le docteur : six semaines après avoir la soirée de karaoké avec Jim le Poisson.

Dans ce journal, je ne parle normalement que de mes rencontres avec le docteur, sinon, il y a longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus de journal. Il y aurait trop de matériel. Mais je me dois de reporter cette histoire, même si le docteur n'est pas impliqué. Parce que d'une certaine façon, je reste avec l'impression qu'il était là, même si je ne l'ai pas vu. C'est étrange, mais sur ce mystérieux docteur, une énigme pour l'univers tout entier, je me vante d'en connaître un peu plus que les autres. Et je sens qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette histoire qui porte sa signature.

J'étais dans ma cellule à me mêler de mes affaires. Ces prisons sont sûrement les lieux les plus ennuyeux de la galaxie, surtout pour une prisonnière de haute sécurité, telle que moi.

Ce n'est pas que je suis dangereuse, le problème est que, quoi qu'ils fassent, j'arrive toujours à m'échapper et ça les agace. Pourtant, ce n'est pas un problème, puisque mes escapades ne sont que temporaires. Après tout, je reviens toujours à la maison.

Ce qui les agace, c'est que si je peux aller où je veux quand j'en ai envie, alors je suis plutôt une pensionnaire de luxe, logée à leur frais et non une prisonnière purgeant sa peine.

Donc, cette fois-ci, j'avais décidé que je m'échapperais une fois de plus, même si je n'avais pas eu de message du docteur. C'est long six semaines et je m'ennuyais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une petite ballade, ce n'est pas trop demandé.

Pour l'évasion, je dois admettre que ça devenait plus compliquer à chaque fois, parce que je ne pouvais pas utiliser la même méthode deux fois. Chaque fois que je m'évadais, des mesures étaient prises pour prévenir la prochaine évasion. Sachant cela, je me devais de faire un peu de magasinage avant de retourner en cellule.

Le rouge à lèvre euphorisant étant devenu ma marque de commerce, il m'était maintenant interdit de me maquiller et tout mes produits cosmétiques m'avaient été confisqués.

Par contre, on ne m'avait pas interdit les faux ongles.

Ce qui est pratique quand on est un prisonnier de mon statut, c'est qu'il y a toujours un garde devant ma cellule, pour me surveiller évidement. Mais c'est aussi une faille dans le système de sécurité de toute prison, car la chair est faible.

Bon, je dois admettre que ma tentative de séduction a lamentablement échoué quand j'ai réalisé que le garde était un androïde et que ça rendait mes faux-ongles hallucinogènes complètement inutiles. Mais, comme je suis archéologue, j'ai pu garder mon matériel en cellule, incluant ma truelle, inutile ici puisque les murs et le plancher de ma cellule sont d'un matériel si solide que rien ne peux les entamer.

Ai-je déjà mentionné que ma truelle est sonique? Je crois avoir oublié de le leur mentionner.

Bon, ma serrure résiste aux outils soniques depuis que le docteur m'en a sortie pour m'emmener à une fête d'anniversaire sur la Tamise au 19e siècle, mais un androïde est d'une fabrication différente.

Ok, je dois admettre que je ne l'ai pas eut du premier coup mais après quelques essais, il était totalement sous mon contrôle, ce qui me changeait des gardes humains que je devais abandonner complètement hagards après qu'ils m'aient ouvert la porte.

Celui-ci était si obéissant qu'il ne se contenta pas d'ouvrir ma cellule, mais il ouvrit toutes les portes qui se tenaient entre moi et la liberté. Il poussa même la galanterie jusqu'à maîtriser les gardes qui tentèrent de m'arrêter.

La technologie aussi peut être séduite avec les bons outils, mais j'ai du me résoudre à laisser mon nouvel admirateur à la porte de la prison. Je devais me faire discrète si je ne voulais pas être repérée.

La seconde partie de mon plan consistait à récupérer mon manipulateur de vortex.

Quand je revenais d'une escapade avec le docteur, je le cachais toujours avant de me livrer aux autorités. La prison se trouve sur une île au milieu d'une planète recouverte d'océan. Le manipulateur avait été caché dans une grotte. Pour l'atteindre, j'ai du escalader la falaise située sur la plage et alors que je montais, je vis les gardes qui se rassemblaient aux pieds de la falaise. Ils me visaient avec des objets qui n'étaient pas des armes, mais des lanceurs de transpondeurs.

Si un de ces transpondeurs me touchait, il s'activerait et je serais automatiquement téléportée dans ma cellule. Je devais augmenter la cadence, même si mes bras commençaient sérieusement à m'élancer. J'entendais les transpondeurs lancés frapper la paroi tout près de moi, puis enfin, je me glissai dans une brèche pour me retrouver dans la noirceur de la caverne. En bougeant une pierre, je retrouvai l'objet de mes convoitises, caché dans une fissure. Il y avait aussi une petite valise avec des vêtements plus discrets. En fait, pas vraiment discrets, mais au moins, je n'aurai pas l'air d'une évadée de prison.

Je m'habillai en vitesse et je glissai le manipulateur de vortex à mon poignet. J'entrai les coordonnées du marché galactique le plus près et après avoir appuyé sur le bouton, j'apparus au beau milieu d'une rue achalandée et je faillis percuter un être à la peau bleue qui me rappelait vaguement Dorium Maldovar, mis à part l'embonpoint.

\- Hé! S'écria-t-il, on ne se téléporte pas comme ça au milieu de la rue.

Je lui donnai mon sourire le plus sexy.

\- Oups, j'ai du me tromper en entrant les coordonnées. Je visais l'aire de téléportation la plus près.

Il se radoucit.

\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Si vous le voulez, je peux vous faire visiter les lieux.

Avant que j'aie pu répondre, nous fûmes tous les deux percutés par une femme qui courrait à prendre haleine sans regarder où elle allait. Elle tomba par terre avec mon interlocuteur. Je me précipitai pour aider mon nouveau guide à se relever quand je remarquai le regard de la femme, toujours étendue sur le sol. Elle me fixait avec surprise.

\- River, murmura-t-elle?

Je me tournai vers elle.

\- On se connaît?

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Je crois que la réponse appropriée serait « spoilers ».

Je compris.

\- Vous venez de mon futur. C'est ça quand on voyage dans le temps, on est appelé à faire des rencontre dans le désordre.

\- Ça c'est sure, dit-elle, en tentant de se relever alors que mon compagnon bleu était étalé sur ses jambes.

\- Pousses-toi, lui dis-je avec brutalité.

Devant mon changement de ton, il se releva et repartit en grommelant. Je tendis la main à l'étrange femme et l'aidai à se relever et c'est là que je remarquai son accoutrement.

Elle portait un pantalon trois-quart bleu, des bas de laine et des bottines brunes. Elle portait aussi un tricot bleu marine décoré de lignes multicolore et des bretelles jaunes. Par dessus le tout, un imperméable bleu pâle avec un capuchon.


	2. Partie 2

D'une certaine façon, cette femme, drôlement accoutrée, était tout le contraire de moi. Elle était pourtant jolie avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bruns, mais on aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment être féminine. La seule chose qui aurait pu sauver son look, c'était cette boucle d'oreille qui rejoignait le lobe avec une chaînette, mais l'effet était raté.

\- Je suis venue ici avec des compagnons, dit-elle enfin, deux homme et une femme, mais ils ont été kidnappés. Je sais que les kidnappeurs sont venus ici sur ce marché. Ils portent des scaphandres gris métalliques. L'atmosphère de ce monde est toxique pour eux. Est-ce que vous les auriez vus?

\- Désolée, je viens d'arriver. Pourquoi ont-ils kidnappés vos amis?

\- C'est un piège, c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

\- Et vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

\- J'ai l'habitude de me jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais cette fois, j'ai un avantage.

Elle leva vers moi un regard qui m'a saisie un instant. J'eus la brève impression de la connaître.

\- J'ai de l'aide, dit-elle. Et ça, ils ne le verront pas venir.

Je compris qu'elle parlait de moi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais vous aider.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas résister à une chance de vivre une nouvelle aventure, n'est-ce pas? Vous n'êtes pas archéologue pour la découverte du passé. Ce serait ridicule puisque vous pouvez voyager dans le temps. C'est l'aventure que vous cherchez.

Malgré son accoutrement bizarre, je dois dire qu'elle me plaisait. Le fait qu'elle connaissait mon futur me désavantageait, mais c'était souvent comme ça avec le docteur, alors j'avais l'habitude.

\- Très bien, dis-je enfin. Comment dois-je vous appeler?

Elle hésita.

\- Joh... non... Bill.

\- C'est un nom d'homme, ça.

\- C'est vrai, je n'y pensais plus, dit-elle. C'est que j'ai connu une femme qui portait ce nom.

\- Vous ne voulez pas me dire votre nom donc. J'imagine que c'est aussi en lien avec nos aventures futures.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai une idée amusante, lui dis-je alors. Avant, je m'appelais Mélodie, alors je pourrais vous prêter ce nom. Pourquoi pas Mel?

Elle sembla trouver l'idée amusante.

\- Mel fera l'affaire, dit-elle. Maintenant, allons vers les tentes là-bas. Si nos scaphandriers sont ici, ils ne peuvent être qu'à l'intérieur, sinon, quelqu'un les aurait aperçus.

Sans que j'aie le temps de réagir, elle prit la direction des opérations. Normalement, c'était moi qui faisait ça, sauf quand le docteur était là. Ça me fit un drôle d'effet. Je la suivis jusqu'à la section la plus achalandée du marché, au milieu de la ville dans un vaste parc, il y avait des tables partout avec ces vendeurs qui étalaient leurs marchandises. Il y avait littéralement de tout, du tubercule le plus humble aux fusils d'assauts à fusion les plus sophistiqué; de l'objet le plus innocent à des gadgets déments interdits dans tous les empires galactiques de l'univers.

C'est pour ça que j'avais choisi ce marché. Je savais que j'y trouverais mon compte. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je trouverais, mais je dois dire que jusqu'à maintenant, j'y gagnait au change et que ça promettait de devenir encore plus intéressant.

Après avoir exploré en vain trois tentes, je commençais à penser que le plan de mon acolyte n'était pas si bon et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. La quatrième tente me confirma que j'avais tort.

Les étranges scaphandriers dont Mel m'avait parlée ne s'y trouvait pas. En fait, contrairement aux autres tentes, celle-ci était vide. Mel sembla contente. J'avançai vers elle pour lui parler, mais elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche et m'indiqua un coin de la tente. Je remarquai alors un détecteur sonique au sol, mes yeux balayèrent les quatre coins de la tente. Nous étions encerclés de détecteurs soniques. Ils se mirent tous à clignoter en même temps. Le piège se refermait sur nous. Un seul mot, un seul bruit les déclencherait et qui ensuite, qui sait ce qui pouvait arriver.

Plutôt que de s'en effrayer, Mel semblait excitée par ce retournement de situation. De mon côté, je n'avais aucune crainte, j'étais habituée à ce genre de chose. Du côté de Mel, c'était autre chose. C'est comme si elle aimait le danger. Comme je la regardais, elle pointa le plafond. Je levai les yeux devant un faisceau téléporteur. De toute évidence, la tente était ici pour attirer quelqu'un et le faire prisonnier.

Devant l'excitation de ma compagne d'aventure, je compris qu'elle allait mettre fin au suspense et dire quelque chose pour déclencher la téléportation.

\- Ho brillant!

Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi profond, mais avant que j'aie pu analyser la portée de cette déclaration, une lumière blanche nous aveugla momentanément, quand elle disparut, nous étions dans un entrepôt sombre, entourées de gardes armés.


	3. Partie 3

Les gardes qui nous menaçaient n'étaient pas des humains même s'il y avait une ressemblance : leurs yeux étaient rouges et leur nez recouvert d'une crête. Leurs cheveux étaient blancs et brillants comme de la soie.

\- Je ne vois pas de scaphandriers, murmurais-je.

\- Normal, dit-elle. L'air est respirable.

\- Mais vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas respirable au marcher.

\- Nous sommes sur New Barcelona. Les humains tolèrent l'air ambiant, même s'il est pollué, mais pas cette espèce. Ça ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas respirer le même air.

\- Les humains... voulez-vous dire que vous n'êtes pas humaines.

\- Je voulais dire les humains comme vous et moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre la source de cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu quand elle se mettait à tout expliquer, comme elle venait de le faire. J'avais aussi l'impression qu'elle me mentait et que ça allait au-delà du fait qu'elle venait de mon futur.

Un homme se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers nous. Il se retourna vers ses collaborateurs avec colère.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie?

\- Je... je ne comprends pas.

\- Je vous ai demandé de capturer un homme et vous me ramenez deux femmes.

\- Pourtant les détecteurs...

\- Ils sont défectueux, grogna-t-il. C'est évident.

Ma compagne s'avança vers le colérique, mais vu son absence de féminité spontanée. Je me suis dit que ce cas relevait d'une spécialiste, alors je la devançai avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler.

\- Bonjour mon beau, dit-je à l'homme avec un sourire enjôleur. Je m'appelle River Song. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous nous sommes retrouvé ici. Voyez-vous, ma... ma fiancée et moi, nous nous promenions au marché et nous avons eut un soudain besoin d'intimité. Il y avait cette tente inoccupée, alors nous nous sommes dites : pourquoi pas? Nous étions à peine entrées que nous nous sommes retrouvé ici. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous renvoyer là bas? Nous avons quelques chose à terminer, peut-être pourriez-vous nous aider.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, grommela-t-il.

Il n'y a rien qui m'enrage plus qu'un homme qui ne comprend rien à la séduction.

\- Nous pourrions vous aider, dit alors Mel. Nous pourrions retrouver l'homme que vous cherchez. De quoi a-t-il l'air?

\- Il a des cheveux gris, des sourcils impressionnants, un accent terrien de type écossais et il est vêtu comme un magicien, dit-il alors. Il se fait appeler le d...

\- Ça va, coupa-t-elle, cheveux, sourcils, accent, magicien : je devrais me débrouiller. Nous le livrons dans la même tente?

\- C'est exact, dit-il en la poussant vers le téléporteur. Retrouvez-le si vous voulez récupérer votre fiancée. Vous avez 13 heures.

Il fit signe à ses sbires qui m'empoignèrent. Je tentai de me débattre.

\- River, s'écria Mel alors qu'un autre sbire la repoussait à l'endroit où nous nous étions matérialisées! Je te sortirai de là, je te le promets. En attendant, prends soin du bracelet que je t'ai offert. Il m'a quand même coûté 45,6 crédits pour notre 5e anniversaire, le 22. Fais att...

Elle se volatilisa avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

\- Quarante-cinq crédits pour un bracelet, que c'est radin, murmura un des sbires!

J'avais tout à fait compris son message. J'étais étonnée de découvrir à la fois à quel point elle me connaissait bien et à quel point elle était brillante. Le bracelet dont elle me parlait était mon manipulateur de vortex et tous les chiffres qu'elle avait insérés dans la conversation était des coordonnées. Je n'avais qu'à attendre qu'ils me mettent en cellule et je pourrais filer rejoindre ma pseudo-fiancée.

Bien évidement, on me confina à une cellule sombre et sordide qui sentait l'humidité, sans même un regard pour le bracelet de pacotille que je portais au poignet, mais j'ai dû dire adieux à mon désintégrateur que j'avais toujours à la ceinture, un fidèle compagnon dont je n'aimais pas être séparé.

Dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, j'entrai les coordonnées, je m'apprêtais à appuyer sur le bouton quand je remarquai une jeune femme assise dans le fond de la cellule qui me regardait avec curiosité.

\- Bonjour, dis-je. Vous êtes prisonnières?

\- Tout comme vous. Je crois que je suis un appas ou un otage.

Je pensai immédiatement aux amis que Mel recherchait.

\- Êtes-vous seule?

\- Nous étions trois. Nous avons été séparés.

\- Je crois avoir rencontré une femme qui vous cherchait, elle porte un imperméable bleu pâle et des bretelles jaunes.

Son visage s'illumina et je vis dans ses yeux une lueur d'espoir.

\- Elle est ici?

\- Elle y était, mais ils l'ont renvoyée là-bas.

\- C'est ridicule! C'est elle qu'ils veulent.

\- En fait, ils cherchent un magicien écossais.

\- Je n'y comprends rien, ils ont bien dit qu'ils cherchaient le docteur.


	4. Partie 4

Sur le coup, mon esprit figea, comme s'il le temps s'était arrêté; et je compris qu'il y avait un énorme malentendu.

Premièrement, « Le » docteur, mon docteur, n'a que douze visages. Il aurait dû en avoir treize, mais il a gardé le même visage après sa onzième régénération. Je possédais toutes ses photos et aucune ne le représentait avec d'énormes sourcils ou un costume de magicien. Cet homme qu'ils recherchaient était un docteur et non « Le » docteur.

Deuxièmement, Mel ne m'avait jamais donné son nom ou son titre. Il était probable qu'elle soit docteur en quelque chose. Le titre de docteur ne pouvait être féminisé et j'en sais quelque chose puisque, moi aussi, j'ai un doctorat. Bon, il y a bien eut une époque où ça a été tenté, mais je m'égare. Il est fort possible que ces hommes aient entendu parler d'elle par son titre seulement et aient cru qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'ils recherchaient.

\- Savez-vous où se trouvent vos amis, demandais-je à ma camarade de cellule?

\- Non, ils m'ont mise ici et ils les ont amenés.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous?

\- Yasmin, Yazz pour mes amis, et vous?

\- River Song. Je vais vous sortir d'ici, ajoutais-je en lui montrant mon manipulateur de vortex. Mettez votre main sur mon bracelet.

Elle obéit. J'activai la téléportation et nous nous matérialisâmes dans l'aire de téléportation du marché. Des gens apparaissaient spontanément à tout moment. Près de la sortie, Mel nous attendait.

\- Docteur, s'exclama Yasmin!

Mel se tourna vers moi.

\- En fait...

\- Pas la peine d'expliquer. lui dis-je. C'est votre nom que je ne dois pas savoir et moi aussi, j'ai un doctorat, en archéologie, mais vous devez le savoir, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien sûr, dit-elle. Et moi, j'ai un doctorat en... trucs... sympas. Je suis une touche à tout. J'aime les sciences.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je, un doctorat en science. Quelle science?

\- Hé bien, au début, il y avait bien l'astrophysique et la chimie organique, mais les mathématiques sont tout de même au cœur de tout, ensuite j'ai essayé l'herboristerie, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une science, c'est plutôt un passe temps; ensuite, je me suis intéressé à la physique quantique, mais c'était trop simple et à la longue, ça m'ennuyait.

Pendant qu'elle me déblatérait un résumé confus de ses qualifications, j'avais cet étrange sentiment de déjà-vu qui ne me quittait pas.

Yazz se fatigua avant moi.

\- Doc...

\- Non, appelez-moi Mel, coupa-t-elle. Cette femme est une voyageuse du temps. Il y a des choses qu'elle ne doit pas savoir sur son futur et ça inclut mon nom.

\- Spoilers, ajoutais-je pour préciser.

\- D'accord, heu... Mel. Ne devrions-nous pas chercher Graham et Ryan?

\- Oui, vous avez raison. River, puis-je voir votre manipulateur de Vortex?

Je compris immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr! Les coordonnées de départ!

J'ouvris mon bracelet et étudiai avec Mel, qui regardait par dessus mon épaule, l'historique de mes téléportations. Le manipulateur de Vortex ne gardait pas seulement en mémoire la destination, mais la provenance. Le fait que je me soie téléportée à partir de ma cellule avait mis en mémoire les coordonnées de ma cellule. J'avais les chiffres et même si j'avais une excellente mémoire, elle n'était pas assez bonne pour associer chaque coordonnée avec le lieu. Il faudrait un ordinateur pour savoir à quoi ça correspondait.

\- Maintenant, allons-y, dit Mel.

\- Où?

\- Le complexe souterrain. Nous avons été téléportées sous terre. C'est par là.

Décidément, ma compagne d'aventure ne cessait de me surprendre.

\- Vous êtes plutôt douées pour les chiffres, remarquais-je.

\- Ça a toujours été mon point fort, dit-elle avec un sourire invitant.

Je n'avais pas rêvé, elle flirtait bien avec moi. Ce n'était pas pour me choquer. Il m'était déjà arrivé de flirter avec des femmes. J'avais même épousé Cléopâtre dans une autre réalité, mais pour moi, c'était strictement professionnel. Les femmes ne m'intéressaient pas réellement, pas plus que la plupart des hommes. Il n'y avait que le docteur vers qui allait mon cœur. Je me servais de tous les autres, incluant Cléo, pour arriver à mes fins, sans la moindre considération pour eux ou elles. J'aimais bien Mel et je ne sentais pas le besoin de me servir d'elle, alors je ne souhaitais pas la vexer.

Mel quitta l'aire de téléportation, suivie par moi et Yasmin et elle dirigea vers la ville et donc loin du marché. Il était surprenant de voir à quel point elle marchait rapidement. À un certain moment, j'ai cru entendre un bourdonnement familier, mais il y avait trop de bruits environnants, ça devait être mon imagination. Mel semblait si concentrée par sa recherche qu'elle en semblait oublier que nous la suivions, puis elle s'arrêta devant un édifice.

\- C'est ici, dit-elle en rangeant quelque chose dans la poche de son imperméable.

\- On dirait un temple, murmura Yazz.

\- C'est un temple, répondis-je, un temple des rêves. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait sur cette planète.

\- Quel genre de religion est-ce?

\- Il ne faut pas se fier au nom, expliqua Mel. Ça ressemble à beaucoup de religions, avec un dogme, une mythologie, des rites et des trucs du genre.

J'examinais la bâtisse, solidement construite sur ses fondations, je ne voyais pas d'autre façon d'entrer que par la grande porte. Mel semblait l'avoir remarqué, puisqu'elle s'y dirigea.

\- Venez, dit-elle.

\- J'espère que nous ne serons pas obligés d'assister à leur cérémonie, maugréa Yasmin.


	5. Partie 5

Nous fîmes quelque pas dans la pièce vaste, mais sombre, éclairée par de grands chandeliers. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un autel. Tout autour de la pièce, des statues représentant des saints rêveurs en position de prière et de dévotion nous encerclaient et nous dominaient. À chaque fois que je passais devant une statue, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser aux anges pleureurs et ça me faisait froid dans le dos quand je repensais au labyrinthe de la mort que nous avons traversé, alors que nous tentions de rejoindre le Byzantium. Ce n'était pas toutes les statuts qui se révélaient être une de ces créatures belliqueuses et sournoises, mais n'importe quelle statue pouvait en être une.

Comme si elle avait perçu mes pensées, Mel en examina une.

\- Ce n'est pas un ange pleureur.

\- Vous les connaissez, demandais-je étonnée?

\- Ils ont déjà croisé ma route.

\- Comment pouvez-vous être sure qu'ils n'en sont pas?

\- Les anges pleureurs ont l'aspect d'une statue de granit quand ils sont figés. Si on regarde ces statuts de près, on peut voir que le grain est différent. Elles sont faites d'un matériel synthétique qui n'a rien à voir avec le granit.

Je m'approchai et je constatai que ma camarade avait raison. Puis, je me rappelai de la raison de notre intrusion.

\- Nous devrions chercher les catacombes. Si le complexe est souterrain, c'est sûrement la meilleure façon d'y accéder.

\- En véritable archéologue, dit Mel en souriant, toujours à la recherche d'une tombe.

\- Où d'un trésors, ajoutais-je du tac au tac.

\- Il y a une porte là-bas, dit Yasmin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte quand les statues s'activèrent et nous bloquèrent littéralement le chemin. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ce n'était pas définitivement des anges pleureurs puisque nous les avons vues se déplacer. La mauvaise nouvelle est que nous ignorions tout de leurs intentions.

Mel chercha quelque chose dans la porche de son imperméable, mais, elle se ravisa et approcha plutôt une statut pour l'examiner à nouveau.

\- Je crois que c'est un androïde, déguisé en statue.

Je regrettai ma truelle restée dans ma cellule. Il faut toujours avoir une truelle sur soi, surtout quand elle est sonique. La statut bougea et désigna l'autel. Je m'y dirigeai. Il y avait un gros bouton rouge sur la base de l'autel. Je souris en pensant à quelqu'un qui aurait bien aimé appuyer dessus et en son honneur, je pressai le bouton. Un hologramme d'un homme au teint bleuté, d'un âge respectable se matérialisa au dessus de l'autel. Il était vêtu comme un prêtre.

\- Bienvenu au temple des rêves, dit-il. Pour une messe régulière, veuillez vous présenter à tous les matins à 8 heures. Pour une célébration funèbre, appuyez sur le 1, 1 500 crédits vous seront crédités. Pour une célébration de la vie, appuyez sur le 2, 2 500 crédits vous seront crédités. Pour un mariage, appuyez sur le 3, 3 500 crédits vous serons crédités.

\- Il nous faudrait un corps, dis-je, pour un enterrement, ils nous donnerons sûrement accès aux catacombes.

\- Veuillez noter que pour les célébrations funèbres, poursuivit l'hologramme, la désintégration du corps est incluses dans le prix.

\- Il n'y a pas de catacombes, comprit Mel. Nous ne pourrons pas accéder au sous-sol ainsi.

\- Veuillez noter que pour le mariage, des frais supplémentaires seront chargés si les mariés souhaitent consommer leur union dans une suite spécialement réservée pour eux dans les soubassement de ce temple.

\- Quoi, ils le font dans une église, dit Yasmin avec un dédain! Quel genre de religion est-ce là?

\- On ne peut pas juger une autre culture selon ses propres valeurs, expliqua Mel. Beaucoup de peuples seraient dégoûtés d'apprendre que les humains ont, autrefois, inhumés leurs morts dans les sous-sols de leurs églises.

\- Donc, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un mariage, dis-je, un faux évidement.

\- Dommage que nous ne soyons que des filles, ajouta Yasmin.

\- Ce n'est pas important, dit Mel. Chez les rêveurs, la notion de mariage est assez ouverte. Par ailleurs, nos camarades d'en bas croient que River et moi sommes fiancées.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé de prendre une seconde épouse, fis-je sur un ton léger.

Mel me regarda étrangement, j'ai eut l'impression qu'elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Quoi? Ce n'est pas mon premier mariage et avec une femme, c'est la deuxième fois. La première était reine d'Égypte, je ne dis pas ça pour mettre de la pression.

\- Mais ce n'est pas un vraie mariage, reprit Yazz.

\- Ma chère, lui dis-je. Dans tous mes mariages, il n'y en a qu'un seul qui compte réellement, tous les autres sont factices.

\- Ça doit être tout un personnage, reprit la jeune femme.

\- Oui, dis-je d'un ton rêveur, le meilleur homme que j'aie connu : le docteur et son Tardis...

Je surpris un échange de regards entre Yasmin et Mel. J'eut l'impression que Mel avait fait signe à Yasmin de ne rien dire. J'eus une crainte soudaine que Mel connaissant mon futur, savait aussi quelque chose au sujet du docteur, quelque chose de funeste qu'elle refusait de m'apprendre. Je rejetai cette pensée. J'étais River Song, j'étais l'épouse du docteur et par ce fait, je ne devait jamais me laisser aller à l'apitoiement ou au désespoir.

\- Il nous faudra de l'argent, rajouta Yasmin.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, dis-je, j'ai des économies à la banque de Karabraxos. Si cet autel est un terminal, je devrais être en mesure de faire un transfert de fonds.

\- C'est très généreux de votre part.

\- Voyez le comme un cadeau de mariage. Alors ma chérie, voulez-vous m'épouser?

\- Sans hésiter, dit-elle en se plaçant devant l'autel.

À partir du terminal de l'autel, j'accédai à mon compte pour le transfert de fond en ajoutant un petit extra pour la suite nuptiale.

La cérémonie fut rapide et, un peu trop solennelle à mon goût. Le prêtre holographique fit un court discours sur la responsabilité d'un rêveur envers son conjoint. C'était plutôt moralisateur et donc, pas du tout mon genre. Il nous fit répéter une longue série de vœux, nous fit signer un registre et Yasmin dût nous servir de témoin.

Au final, un certificat de mariage fut imprimé à même l'autel et une musique criarde, diffusée par les statues, mit fin à la cérémonie.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment d'y aller, dis-je à Mel avec un clin d'œil.

Nous marchâmes vers la porte, Yazz emboîta le pas, mais au moment où la porte s'ouvrait devant nous, une statue s'interposa pour empêcher Yasmin de nous suivre.

\- Suis-je bête, dit Mel, il aurait fallu sélectionner un mariage à trois.

\- Quoi, s'exclama Yasmin! À trois.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est une religion très ouverte. Bon, Yazz, allez nous attendre dans le... à notre véhicule. Je vais ramener Graham et Ryan. C'est promis.


	6. Partie 6

Nous passâmes la porte et descendîmes un long escalier de pierre pour arriver dans un corridor. Il y avait plusieurs portes, mais une seule était ouverte : la suite nuptiale, bien entendue. Les autres étaient fermées. J'en poussai une, elle était verrouillée. Au bout du corridor, il y avait une lourde porte de fer, différente des autres, mais toute aussi verrouillée que les autres. Mel observa la porte avec attention.

\- Ce ne sera pas facile d'entrer, dis-je en regrettant ma truelle.

\- Je suis entrée dans la voûte la plus protégée d'une banque considérée inviolable. Je crois que je peux l'ouvrir, mais je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il vous faut.

\- Quelque chose de mince et long, métallique si possible.

Évidement, mes magnifiques cheveux avaient une si belle tenue qu'ils se passaient du port d'épingle à cheveux et Mel semblait être du genre à s'en passer.

\- Désolée, je n'ai rien de ça sur moi.

\- Allez voir dans la suite nuptiale. Je vais continuer d'examiner la serrure.

Je retournai sur mes pas, entrai dans la pièce que je trouvai un peu trop rustique pour une suite nuptiale. J'examinai chaque recoin, ouvrit tous les tiroirs, défit le lit, il n'y avait rien. Puis, j'avisai un bouquet de fleurs synthétiques sur la table de nuit. J'en pris une : la tige était fait d'un fil de fer au centre et d'un revêtement de plastique vert. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Je pris la fleur et je retournai vers Mel qui se tenait fièrement devant la porte métallique toute grande ouverte.

\- Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile, dit-elle. Vous venez?

Je laissai tomber la fleur. J'aurais aimé savoir comme elle avait fait. Je continuais de penser qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je la suivis cependant jusqu'à un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait encore plus profondément sous terre.

Cette escalier mena à un autre corridor plus sombre. Les murs étaient creusés à même la roche et le plancher était de même facture, des fils étaient accrochés au plafond et à intervalle régulier, une petite ampoule nous fournissait un éclairage blafard. On se serait cru dans une mine.

Au loin, on entendait des voix. Mel prit les devant et marcha vers les voix. Je la suivis en silence.

Ma main se glissa vers mon désintégrateur, puis, je me me rappelai qu'on me l'avais pris avant de m'enfermer. Mel surprit mon geste et me lança un regard désapprobateur.

C'est là que je compris qui elle était. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas le voir? Tous les indices étaient là sous mon nez. C'était l'évidence même : elle était la compagne du docteur. Elle en avait toutes les qualités : elle était intelligente, pleine de ressources, et, tout comme lui, elle n'aimait pas les armes.

Nous approchâmes en catimini jusque dans une vaste pièce où un groupe d'hommes armés discutait. Nous étions restés cachés derrière la porte entrouverte, mais nous pouvions entendre tout ce qu'ils disaient.

\- Les prisonnières ne se seraient pas échappées si vous aviez été plus vigilant, dit l'un d'eux.

\- Il nous reste deux prisonniers, ça devrait faire l'affaire.

\- Que faisons-nous d'eux si la cible ne se montre pas?

\- Il viendra, j'en suis sur et quand il sera là, nous pourrons récolter la prime.

Il y avait donc une prime sur la tête de ce docteur écossais qui avait été confondu avec ma compagne. Ces idiots avaient fait tout cela seulement pour de l'argent. Bon, je dois admettre que l'archéologie était pour moi plutôt une chasse au trésor, mais Mel avait raison sur une chose. Je cherchais l'aventure et faire de l'argent d'un façon aussi ennuyante que discutable, non merci, pas pour moi. Il n'y avait rien de tel que d'entrer dans un tombeau sellé depuis dix mille ans pour trouver un objet rare que tous les collectionneurs s'arracheraient. Poursuivre une personne, l'emprisonner et la livrer contre rémunération n'avait rien de très excitant.

La prime sur cette Écossais devait être élevée pour qu'un groupe de malfrat puisse se permette ce genre d'opération. Il devait être difficile à attraper pour qu'ils doivent s'organiser en groupe. Normalement, les chasseurs de prime étaient plutôt solitaires.

\- J'ai questionné tous ceux que j'ai rencontré, poursuivit l'un d'eux, j'ai aussi visualisé les caméras de surveillance, personne correspondant à cette description n'a été aperçu.

\- Ça ne prouve rien, peut-être qu'il se cache ou se déguise.

Il y un long silence, puis une voix trancha.

\- Allez chercher les prisonniers et mettez un fer à chauffer.

On les entendit se déplacer dans la pièce. Mel réagit tout de suite en se glissant derrière une porte tout près. Je me dépêchai à la rejoindre juste à temps. Deux gardes quittèrent la pièce et s'éloignèrent. Nous attendîmes un petit moment et nous les suivîmes de loin.

Nous les avons suivis jusqu'à la cellule où les deux amis de Mel étaient retenus prisonniers. Un des gardes sortit un trousseau de clés pour déverrouiller la serrure. L'autre attendait sagement le dos tourné. Il se sentait si protégé dans cette forteresse souterraine qu'il ne lui serait pas venu à l'idée de surveiller ses arrière. J'approchai en silence et je pris doucement son arme à la ceinture. C'était une arme à faisceau, je préférais mon désintégrateur, mais je dois admettre que c'était une arme de qualité.

Il sentit le mouvement au moment où je ramenais l'arme vers moi et se tourna rapidement. Je pointai l'arme vers lui.

\- Pas un geste!

À ce moment, un des prisonniers força la porte que l'autre garde avait entrouverte. Bientôt les deux prisonniers l'encerclèrent et le second garde fut maîtrisé et désarmé.

Mel ouvrit la porte de la cellule, puis les garde furent repoussés à l'intérieur. Mel referma la porte et la verrouilla avec les clés qu'elle avait subtilisées au passage. Elle lança alors un regard vers mon arme.

\- Je n'ai pas tiré, protestais-je.

\- C'est dommage j'avais un meilleur plan, plus spectaculaire; mais l'important, c'est le résultat.

La suite est plutôt ennuyante. Je les ai ramenés vers l'aire de téléportation avec mon manipulateur de vortex. J'ai du faire plusieurs voyages, parce que quatre personnes en un voyage, ça peut bousiller un appareil aussi sensible. Yazz n'était pas là, j'en déduis que leur véhicule était ailleurs et je soupçonne Mel d'avoir voulu me le cacher aussi.

Il était maintenant temps de lui faire mes adieux. Mel avait demandé à ses deux compagnons de prendre les devants et de rejoindre Yazz pour rester seule avec moi.

\- Je sais que vous ne devez pas me parler de mon futur, dis-je, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose.

\- Si je peux répondre, je le ferai.

\- Je suis certaine que si vous me connaissez dans le futur, vous connaissez aussi le docteur.

Elle resta silencieuse et m'invita à continuer.

\- J'aimerais seulement m'assurer que tout va bien pour lui, que rien de fâcheux ne lui est arrivé.

Elle me fit un sourire énigmatique.

\- Voyons River, c'est le docteur. Il lui arrive toujours des trucs fâcheux et il s'en sort toujours.

\- Vous le connaissez bien, constatais-je. Là-dessus, je ne suis pas inquiète, il s'en sort; mais pas toujours indemne.

Mel perdit son sourire, je vis même de la tristesse dans son regard.

\- C'est vrai, et c'est pour ça que vous êtes importante à ses yeux. À chaque fois qu'il perd quelqu'un ou quand il a une régénération particulièrement déstabilisante, le fait de vous voir lui fait du bien.

Elle me semblait sincère, mais j'avais de la difficulté à y croire. Bien sûr, nous formions un formidable tandem et nous avions beaucoup de plaisirs à être ensemble, mais même si je l'aime profondément, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas réciproque. D'ailleurs comment pouvait-elle savoir ça? Le docteur n'était pas du genre à confier ses sentiments même à ses compagnons d'aventure.

\- C'est ce qu'il vous a dit?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. À bientôt, River.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Je restai dans l'aire de téléportation avec une question toute bête. Qui était ce docteur habillé en magicien et qui avait offert une prime pour sa capture? Je chassai cette idée de ma tête. Ça n'avait aucune importance. Je me tournai ensuite vers le marché avec un sourire vorace : le temps était venu de faire mes emplettes.

xxx

Date : quelque part dans le temps.

Lieu : La bibliothèque

Chronologie de rencontre avec le docteur : Après ma mort et mon transfert dans l'ordinateur de la bibliothèque.

Je dois dire que l'avantage de vivre dans un univers virtuel, c'est que plus rien n'est limité. Mon journal original a été téléchargé dans l'ordinateur central et j'y ai donc accès. Je le consulte sous sa forme habituel, tout en sachant qu'elle est virtuelle. L'avantage est que même s'il est plein, je peux toujours rajouter quelque chose.

Je viens de relire mon aventure avec Mel, ma seconde épouse, et je constate à nouveau à quel point j'étais arrogante à l'époque. C'est comme si je m'appropriais le docteur. Je croyais tout savoir sur lui. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait que douze visages et que je les connaissais tous, mais depuis que j'ai rencontré une nouvelle version de mon époux sur Derilium, je sais qu'il y a plein de version inconnue de lui ou d'elle dont j'ignore l'existence.

Mel était le docteur, j'en suis sure. Tous les indices étaient là, mais je ne voulais pas les voir. Elle m'a menti et m'a caché son identité parce qu'elle savait que je ne l'avais pas encore rencontrée sur Derilium et que je devais continuer de croire qu'il n'y avait que douze versions de lui.

Le temps peut être modifié, je sais. Mais je lui avais demandé, dans la bibliothèque, juste avant de mourir, de ne jamais rien changer à notre histoire, et elle a respecté ma volonté, par son silence.

Combien d'autre fois ai-je croisé sa route en l'ignorant?

Je réalise aussi qu'au fond de moi, je l'avais reconnue, même si je refusais d'y croire, sinon pourquoi lui aurais-je prêté mon nom, pourquoi aurais-je dépensé 4000 crédits pour un mariage bidon et surtout, pourquoi lui aurais-je laissé prendre le contrôle?

J'ai toujours dit que de tous mes mariages, un seul comptait. Je constate que c'était faux. Il n'y en a que deux qui ont compté, avec la même personne, mais différents visages, différents corps : avec mon docteur, mon amour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.


End file.
